For All Eterenity, You Will Be Mine
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU:In a broken world Light and dark fight a battle older then time itself. In a world maigc Miyako is the last Soceress of Light, while Yamato Ishida is the leader of darkness.In a world where nothing is what it seems, Miyako must fight to survive. Yamiya
1. Soceress Of Light

A.n.-I wrote this on a whim, if its any good and you all review then I'll write more. Miyako+Yamato pairing.^_^ Also, in this fic Mimi, Sora and Miyako are all sisters. The magic shown in this game are simler to the matira uses in the games of Final Fantasy 7, but they don't use Matira or anything in here. The magic comes by their will more or less. The effects of the Magic they use will be rather obviouse by the names given. Oh, and Miyako is 15 years old. Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and Taichi are 18. Jyou is 20. Takeru, Kari, and Daisuke are all 17. Iori is 14, Ken is 16 and Osamu is 19.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Even before their was such a thing as time, light and dark have battled agenst eachouther. This age long war has no ending, as it has no begining. They have battled long and hard, each trying despertly to tip the balance in their own favor, neither truely succeding. For there is no love without hate, no life without death and no heaven without hell.   
  
They go together hand-in-hand. But in a world far from our own, there rages a battle few have ever seen. The eternal battle of light and dark. It is a battle that has lasted long before time began. Each fights to destroy the outher, each the ultiment weapon agenst the outher.   
  
But in anouther place, the battle of light and dark rains hard and true. Each day is filled with the screams of war and the pound of steal agenst steal, magic agenst magic. Many have fallen, but more have arisen to fight. But as the war rages on, both sides have been growing weaker and weaker and weaker.   
  
Unfortuantly, light has not been fighting a fruitful battle. Darkness has already begun to conquer them. Few fighters of light remain. For the light shines bright, but the darkness forever remains.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Emperor Yamato Ishida, King of the Dark forces of Magic sat alone in his throne room. The battle had been going well, as always. Light had forever been a challange, but like all things he would beat it eventually. Ice blue eyes that were as cold as the winter wind loward to the throne in which he sat upon.   
  
It had taken him long to claim the throne that rightfully belonged to him. The very land in which some of his domain sat upon had been taken from the Light. After all this time Light had finnly been cornered. But as it always did it would countinue to fight him as they always had. When would they learn that they could never defeat him, or the Darkness?   
  
He chuckled lightly, his laughter bounceing over the stone walls of his throne room. It wouldn't be any fun if they gave up. Half the enjoyment of winning was knowing that the outher had tried long and hard, but in truth were never really a match for you. True Light had defently given him a lot of trouble in the past, which was part of why he would enjoy destroying them so much.   
  
Icy eyes flickered up at the entrance of his Captine, Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
"M'lord, we've taken the Kingdom of Love and Purity. Lady Sora and Lady Mimi escaped along with Prince Takeru and Prince Taichi. "  
  
Yamato's hands clinched almost inperceptly at the arms of his throne. Slowly he stood, his eyes gazeing calculating on Daisuke,"So all we toke was the Kingdom, none of the Leaders their?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head slightly, raising a hand palm out at his lord,"Not exactly. We were able to capture Lady Miyako Inoue, the youngest of the Princeses of Love and Purity.   
  
Yamato smirked with growing dark amusement,"Really? Where is she?"  
  
Daisuke turned and made a gesture to one of the men behind him. They nodded swiftly and left the room. Secouds later Daisuke's secoud in command, Joyou Kido, entered in his arms their layed an uncounsis damsel.   
  
Yamato smiled wickedly as he walked over to Joyou, his eyes falling upon the uncounise maiden in his arms. He frowned slightly. He'd rather been hopeing for a verble spar with the captive.   
  
"Why isn't she awake?"He questioned, his gaze flickering mommentarly to Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke spread his arms apologitcly,"She wouldn't come quietly so we used some SLEEP on her. She should wake up any momment now."  
  
True to his words, a small moan came from Miyako. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, reveling a pair of golden eyes to the world. For a secoud in time that burned in eternity, Yamato Ishida found himself lost in their golden radience.   
  
The momment was shattered though as Miyako's eyes burned in bright fury and her mouth opened without any hesitation to vent such anger.  
  
"Dark scum! Put me down this instant!"She yelled in fury as she struggled agest Joyou's grip. Joyoue shared a glance with Yamato before seting her down on her feet.  
  
Yamato's eyes lit in amusment,"Leave me with the Princess untill I call for you."  
  
Daisuke and Joyou nodded and left, shuting the door firmly behind them.   
  
Miyako held her head high under the Dark Lord's scrutity. He circled her with a preditors gaze. His eyes savering her long perfect legs, which was perfectly outlined by the sheerly thin white nightie she was wearing that stopped around her mid-thigh and went up hangeing lightly around her body. His eyes rose higher to her taunt belly, perfectly shaped breasts and her white shoulders. His eyes at last fell back upon her face, which at the momment was taunt with fury. Her nose was small and anglic, her eyes a golden hue, her lips pink with a redish tint that formed a full pout that begged to be kissed. She was earth shatteringly beautiful.  
  
His smirked suggestivly, his eyes lingering on her agelic features as he licked his bottem lip seductivly.   
  
Miyako withdrew in disgust. Her cheeks takeing a redish hue,"Barbarian."she hissed.  
  
He laughed haughtly,"You wound my heart, m'lady."The mockingness in the honorific wasn't lost to the violet haired Princess.   
  
"You have no heart! If so it is weathered and blacker then the dead of night!"  
  
"Is that so?"he questioned as he stoped infront of her.  
  
Miyako felt her heart begin to thump. She feared this man with all her heart, she had a resone to. She'd heard many tales of how he cruel he was to his hostages, esspecialy the women. Forceing herself not to shudder she meet his gaze with flaming golden eyes,"Yes."  
  
He toke a step closer to her. Miyako felt her body go taunt with more fear then she'd felt in her entire life. She wouldn't denie she'd had a rather sheltered upbringing, as most princesses did; but noone had ever terrifeid her...noone had ever....attracted her like he did before ither. Though she felt shame at the thought, she did feel an undenible feeling of attraction to his dark nature. The whole thing made her feel anger and disgust at herself. He was the enemy after all.  
  
She toke a step backward, to get away from him to get away from that feeling. Miyako was acutely aware of her wardrobe at the momment. She was very aware of the shortness of it and the thinness of it as well.   
  
'Whoever made these kind of night-wear should burn in hell!'she thought silently as Yamato matched herstep backward.  
  
Instently she steped backward once more, only to find herself agenst the cold solidness of a wall. He stepped closer still to her."Stay away from me."She forced her voice not to tremble with the fear that was rapidly building within her.   
  
He smiled, a small chuckle escapeing his lips."And why should I do that, Princess?"He cocked his head in a way that Miyako knew he wasn't looking at her, he was looking down on her. Which wasn't hard to do since he was 6'5 and she was 5'9.  
  
"B-becouse I said so."She forced as much authority she could muster into the 4 little words she'd never really had to speak before. Back home all had followed her requests, if they were resonible that is. But then, she wasn't exactly 'home' anymore.  
  
He leaned closer still, she could feel his hot breath on her face. She swallowed hard, wisheing with all her might he'd leave her alone. She was acutely aware of how close his body was pressed agenst her, and how little she was wearing. The whole thing made her cheeks burn in ebarresment.   
  
He laughed darkly,"Your not at home anymore, Princess. You don't give orders, you obey them. And at the momment you will be obeying my orders."  
  
Miyako's eyes burned in a firey blaze,"Never."she hissed.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, a smirk comeing into play upon his face,"It will be fun to break you."he cocked his head,"I'm willing to bet your hopeing that your little friends will come to rescue you? Hmm?"He smirk widened at the look that passed her features."Yes you are, aren't you? Well, you shouldn't hope too much, for they will never rescue you. You are mine. Now and for all eternity. It will be fun to watch your precsouse light be consumed by my darkness."  
  
Miyako bite down her fear as she responded,"Never! They will come for me, and you will be defeated. Darkness will never defeat the Light. Never!"she hissed, her old confidence welling up in her heart in unextengishble blaze.   
  
He laughed agine, his eyes danceng with dark amusment at her words,"I will enjoy this."  
  
With no more words he bent his head and captured her lips with his own. Her golden eyes widened as she squirmed benigth his deadly kiss. He merely leaned closer, traping her further between his warm body and the wall. Preventing movement of anykind. His hands fell to her sides, carreseing her taunt belly with melecony hands.   
  
He smiled through the ravishing kiss as he felt a tremble run through Miyako. But wheather it was a tremble of anticpation or fear he didn't know.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-Well, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Please please review^_^Sorry if this was too short or if their was any spelling errors. I don't have spell-cheak on my comp and i've already run over this a few times myself. I hope you liked this fic, the more you all review **hint hint** determines on how fast the next chapter will be sent out. 


	2. The Last Hope

A.n.-I'm glad you all enjoyed the the last chapter so much^_^ I hope this chapter lives up to you expectations^_^   
  
Dedication-Cherry Blossoms Little wolf2, Tasuki kun, R A V E, Matt Ishida, Punchan 14, Reese-chan, and Rhiana. Thankyou all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Miyako Yolei Inoue, of the Kingdom of Love and Purity the last, and most powerful, remaining Socerosse of Light, was like ice benith the lips of Yamato Ishida, King of the Dark Forces. She didn't move at all in response to the kiss that he ruthlessly bestowed. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to prove that she was now his possesion and no outhers. That he could do anything he wanted to her and noone would stop him.   
  
He was trying to make her submit to his kiss and beg for more. Something which Miyako Inoue would never do. She pressed her hands feebly agenst his well muscled chest. Trying her best to shove him off her, it didn't work. She was no match for him in physical strength.....but on the outher hand....   
  
Miyako smirked slightly benigth his lips.   
  
Closeing her eyes drew upon the power that had been in her since birth. In her minds eye she drew upon the firey mass of magic within her. She felt her body go slightly warm, and she couldn't keep the smile of triumph from blazeing across her face as Yamato let out and oath as he jerked away from her; his lips a scarlet hue from the spell.   
  
Fire flew up around her body, not burning her nor scorching the floor. Merely floating around her, ready to harm any who dared come in contact with her.   
  
He touched his lips which were fast turning a blackish red. Though the instent his long, delecite fingers came in contact with his lips, though, the burns disspeared as though they had never been. She crossed her arms in a slow motion, it was a defensive gesture though and she was sure he knew it from the spark of dark joy that sprang in his icy blue eyes.   
  
He raised an elegent brow and..laughed,"Very good, Princess. It appears i've underestimated you. Good, I do so love a challange. And you, I belive, shall be one of my greatest conquests. Soon I will show you just how much more powerful the Darkness is. And you will join my side in the eternal night."   
  
Miyako seethed in anger. How dare he presume she would ever fall to his side. For she would never, not ever!"You overestimate yourself. For I will never, never join sides with you! Light is far stronger then you, and we will win! We will!"   
  
He chuckled,"Sure, M'lady."his voice held light mockery,"Why don't you drop your little spell, before I'm forced to do it for you."   
  
Miyako shook her head, her lips came to a luscouse pout as a single word rang from them,"No."   
  
He smirked with obviouse enjoyment,"Fine, have it your way. I tried to be resonble."He mummbled something under his breaths then raised his hand, palm-out, at her.   
  
The effect was immidet. Miyako felt pain shot through out her body. Twisting and turning. Ripping through out her entire body. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as breath exploaded from her lips. She felt herself begin to sink to the floor, her magic dimming from the inside out. Feircely she fought to regain control of both herself and her own magic.   
  
She tried despertly to reach within and bring forth the magic in which was her only shining hope. But each time she tried the agony inteinsified. Finnly she compleatly to the floor, proping herself half-up by the stone wall. She stopped her efferts for a momment and raised her eyes defeintly to meet thoughs of the dark lord.   
  
"Tsk tsk, I wouldn't try that agine, love. Or you will begin to feel rather..uncomfertble."he smiled wickedly.   
  
She forced herself to stand, wobbling as she did so. She felt weak, both bodly and mently. She knew the resone. Some how he had lowered her magic powers to such a deperessing amount that it was dragging her own physical strength to try and raise it back up to its normal amount.   
  
"You-you bastard!"she hissed, her anger giveing her voice more strength then she herself possesed at the momment.   
  
He laughed lightly, brushing off the insult like a peace of dust on his boot."I don't know about that."he walked over closer to her. She tried lightly to move away from the wall, to stand on her own feet. It failed however as she felt her eyes close slightly. She felt so tired.   
  
She swayed forward, and Yamato caught her lightly in his embrace. Unable to fight back in her weakend state she raised her golden eyes to meet his in burning defince. Dark amusment were alit in sapphirely ice eyes as he watced her eyes close and her body go compleatly limp in his arms....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Heavy. Unseen force seemed to be weighed upon her as golden eyes flickered open to revel their radience to the world. She bolted up right suddenly, wild eyes flying over the room in utter confusion and fear.   
  
Dawning understanding creased their depths as unwanted memories floated back. A frown toke place on full lips as she stood, albeit woobly. He'd removed his magic-supressing spell from her. That much she could tell since she didn't fall back to the floor. Supriseingly she couldn't feel any limit on her magic anymore.   
  
Mirthless laughter escaped her lips as she relized his intent. He'd said earlier he relished a challange, obviously he wouldn't try to take away her only weapon, atleast at the momment.   
  
Miyako wiped her eyes tiredly as she stood here eyes wandering over the room with sudden amazment. The room was fitt for a Princess such as herself. It was elegently designed with wine-red carpets that were thrown about with dark blue ones casading over those.   
  
Her feet gracefully sliped into the softness of it with a comfert unknown. To the right of her their was a huge golden dresser with a large mirror she could see herself clearly reflection in. On it their layed lotions and bottles and poweders and make-up and expensive and rare jeweles strown delectly about. Silver brushes and combs sat delecitly awaiting use. Golden eyes wandered downward to the feather soft stool that begged to be sat upon infront of the dresser.   
  
Turning from the expensive items she walked over to the closet near the front of the room. Her eyes wandered over the silver doors and golden dainty nobbs for a momment before riseing to take in the deep lavender walls that sparkled with inner light.   
  
Hesitently she opened the closet slowly. Her eyes wideing at the site before her. Dresses by the thousands littered within. By any color one could possibley imagin. She glanced down at her own attire at the momment. It was a small white bodice with flimsy white sleeves that stopped at the shoulders it dipped downward more then she wanted and had frills of tranclucent cloth near the waist that barely covered her hips and that was if she didn't move at all.   
  
A scarlet blush coated her face as she rembered the Kiss the Dark Lord had bestowed only the night before. Haveing no desire to face him once more in her what she was clad in at the momment she reached with the closet and pulled out a silver dress with dark blue lineing. Eyes narroweing, she glanced over at the mirror agine, suspesion already clouding her mind. She glanced around hurrdily before finding a blue robe from the corner of the room.   
  
Primly she walked over to the mirror and covered it. She wouldn't put it past Yamato Ishida not to use his magic for peeping needs. Lifting the silver/blue dress into her hands she began to change.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
From within his own quarters Yamato Ishida smirked, a small chuckle escapeing his lustries lips. Apparently she wasn't as ignorent as he'd thought she was. He had been watching her from the mirror. Partly for the view and partly to see if she'd guess he would use his magic to watch her through the mirror.   
  
Turning from his own mirror he walked over the window. His eyes gazeing over the land that was his own. He was strongest here. In his own land. It was his domain and his own magic seeped from ever crevise of it.   
  
His thoughts flew back to the young Socerosse of Light. She was one of their few remaining Princesses. Only two more remained. Not that the other two really mattered. While they two had magic and the will to fight, they weren't as powerful as the younger princesss.   
  
Years ago he had captured Lights own Princess, Hikari. She had been more beautiful then the tales had proclaimed, and so very strong. But he had worn her down eventually.   
  
It had taken time but she had turned eventually. Comeing compleatly over to the side of Darkness. That had been what had weakened Light so much. She had been like the life blood of Light. She had been their Princess, and she had turned from their plight. The victory had been one of his most greatest triumphs.   
  
Not long after he transition he'd captured her Prince, Takeru of the Kingdom of Hope and Frienship. His own brother. Like with the young Princess of Light he'd tried to change him as well. But he was deffently the Prince of Hope. For he never gave up hope of his rescue.   
  
Yamato had used Kari agenst him as well. That proved fatal as she helped him to escape, dieing herself in the process. For her death Takeru had sworn to kill him for. Yamato highly doubted he would make good on his threat. Since Kari had turned back to Light, but still died the powers of Light had only weaked further. Their only hope of survivle resting upon their Princes's Takeru of Hope, and Taichi of Courage, and the Princess's Sora, Mimi, and Miyako of Purity and Love. They we're all that was left. But Lights survivle was resting heavely upon Miyako. Once he was finnished with her he knew light would be far to weak to fight.   
  
Yamato smiled ruefully. Miyako was much like the Princess of Light Kari...yet stronger still. He would enjoy turning her the the Darkness. And this time he would make sure it be all the way.   
  
  
  
A.n.-What did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it^_^Sorry if the chapter was a bit dull, I'll try and make the next far more..exciteing:) Please review^_^


End file.
